clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Barracks
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Barracks allow you to train troops to attack your enemies. Upgrade the Barracks to unlock advanced units that can win epic battles." ---- ---- *'Summary' **Barracks allow you to train Troops using Elixir. These troops after being trained will be stationed in Army Camps. **Barracks are unable to function while being upgraded, considerably increasing the time it takes to train your armies; this should be taken into consideration when deciding to upgrade a Barracks. **Once you have queued Troops in your Barracks, you can instantly complete their training with Gems; the amount required is directly proportional to the amount of time remaining to finish training normally. **There is also an option to boost Troop production for 2 hours. The boost option costs 10 Gems and will increase the training speed of the boosted Barracks by a factor of 4. ***Note: The boost timer will continue to count down even if you aren't making troops, so don't boost your Barracks until you are ready to use it. **When you click to boost the Barracks a clock appears for a few seconds. **Troops may be removed from the Barracks training queue at no penalty; 100% of the Elixir cost will be refunded to you. **You may queue more Troops than your Army Camps can hold. This is useful for two reasons: ***You may queue Troops prior to engaging in combat (either single-player or multiplayer). Your Barracks will create Troops proportional to the amount of time you spent from when you start searching for opponent to completing an attack, significantly reducing your downtime between battles. ***You may queue Troops to 'hide' Elixir while you are offline, as long as your Army Camps are full. Currently up to 604,000 Elixir can be hidden in this fashion (three level 5 Dragons, seven level 6 Wall Breakers and one level 7 Archer in each of the four level 10 Barracks). When you return you simply un-queue all of your Barracks to reclaim your hidden Elixir. ****For lower Town Hall level players, in order to hide the maximum amount of Elixir, almost always use greedy algorithm in this order: Dragons, Wall Breakers, Archers, which happens to be exactly the reverse order of the achievement "Release the Beasts". However, if you upgraded P.E.K.K.As prior to Dragons, then their cost per housing spaces would exceed Dragons. **A Barracks will maintain its queue if destroyed by enemy Troops, and will even continue to produce new units if your Army Camps have sufficient space. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Barracks undergo significant visual changes at level 6, 8, 9 and 10. ***When initially constructed, the Barracks is a square building with a sloped red roof with a small window and doorless entryway. The roof is emblazoned with a pair of crossed swords. The building itself resembles a larger Builder's Hut, but with various differences. The swords on the roof symbolize the Barbarian, unlocked at this level. A small window is carved in the stone wall. ***At level 2, the Barracks gains a pair of archery targets on the side of the structure (complete with several arrows stuck in the targets as well as the side of the building) and a sword rack by the door holding a pair of Barbarian swords. The archery target represents the Archer, unlocked at this level. ***At level 3, the Barracks' single-sloped roof is extended to become a slightly taller peaked roof, and the door is enlarged. Both of these modifications are possibly made in order to accommodate the larger Giant units unlocked at this level. The Barracks appears to be more regularly used, as additional arrows appear in the targets (and on the walls), a third sword appears on the rack and a sword is stuck in the left side of the door. ***At level 4, one of the archery targets is relocated to the front of the structure to the left of the doorway, and one of the arrows on the wall is removed, leaving only one. The structure also becomes slightly taller. The Barbarian sword on the wall is moved to the rack. Goblins do not appear to be represented in this Barracks. ***At level 5, a small wooden barrier (made of level 1 walls) is added along one side of the structure. The sword rack is replaced with a bomb rack, complete with a pair of Bombs. In addition, two thighbones appears on the ground in front of the door. The wall, bones, and bombs appear to represent the Wall Breaker - it is reasonable to assume that Wall Breakers use the walls for training purposes as the archers do with the archery targets. ***At level 6, the walls are replaced with a crude Balloon launch consisting of a wooden lattice structure supporting a raised wooden platform, similar to a level 1 Archer Tower. A rope tether also hangs from the raised wooden platform, currently tied off to a small stake on the ground. One of the two thighbones disappears. ***At level 7, the bomb rack is replaced with a spell-casting cauldron that appears to represent the Wizard, the unit unlocked at this level, and the remaining thighbone disappears. ***At level 8, the crude Balloon launch platform is upgraded to a much sturdier, golden metal version. The square wooden platform is replaced with a sunburst-style one, affixed to the support structure with four large rivets. The rope tether's anchor location moves from the ground to the top of the roof. It is possible that the golden, sunburst-shaped launching platform refers to the golden Healer unlocked at this level. ***At level 9, the giant swords on the roof of the Barracks are replaced with what appears to be either a louvered black vent or a vat of molten lava. Either way, the fire-breathing (and, when upgraded to level 4 with the Laboratory, flaming-eyed) Dragons are probably the units that prompted this addition. ***At level 10, the entire structure, including the edges of the roof, is clad in gray metal. The sword rack seen next to earlier levels of the building replaces the spell-casting cauldron, now sporting five swords instead of four. Finally, the large louvered vent is replaced with a massive P.E.K.K.A head. ---- *'Trivia' **Since the 2012 Christmas update, Barracks emit a warm glow of light while training Troops. **If one of your Barracks is upgraded while training Troops, the Troops being trained in those barracks cannot be finished until after the upgrade! The Elixir you spent to queue them will be unavailable as well, as the Troops cannot be un-queued until that time, either. **Troops will continue to be trained even if the Army Camps are full when you attack in multiplayer but must complete an attack for this to take effect. ***If you returned to your village without completing an attack, the Troops that are supposed to be done training is reset. **There is a glitch where newly trained Troops walk through Walls to get to their assigned Army Camp. This only occurs if either your Barracks or your Army Camp is surrounded by Walls with no openings. **If you have any Troops queued up inside a Barracks while is it being upgraded, they will not count toward the "Troop capacity after training" calculation until the upgrade finishes. **If a Troop upgrade finishes in your Laboratory while you have that particular Troop type queued in your Barracks, the units within that queue will be produced at the newly upgraded level, even though they were queued at the previous level's cost. This holds true even if you un-queue the Troops without producing them; you will be credited the newly upgraded Troop cost in Elixir. Many players take advantage of this by filling their Barracks queues with Troops that are about to be upgraded, un-queuing them after the upgrade finishes and pocketing some free Elixir. **Upgrading the Barracks to level 10 adds 15 troop capacity, which is probably meant to queue three P.E.K.K.As. **As part of the Christmas 2014 update, the troops of the level 3 and 4 Barracks were swapped. That now ends up with Giants being unlocked at Barracks level 3 and Goblins at level 4. This did not change the looks, the training capacity, nor the upgrade time of the Barracks at those levels. For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. Category:Army Category:Buildings